Satellite
by Ayami1
Summary: A neutral femme discovers it doesn't pay to be a Communications Officer in the middle of a war. Rated M and Angst for following future chapters. Several pairings. Mpreg, Sparklings, Con, Non-con, cable-hacking non-con in future chapters.
1. CH1 Broken

**Satellite**

Pairings: con: OptimusPrime/Ultra Magnus (It's a fluff tease. I was dared…)

Summary of Ch 1: Satellite is thrilled to finally receive her gifts for the mech of her dreams. Can she find the courage to ask him for the next step in forming a bonding relationship?

Disclaimer: Transformers is a Hasbro product, has been since its creation back in 1984. All Transformers, names, etc are property of Hasbro. The character Satellite is a creation of my own.

* * *

**Ch 1 Broken**

Satellite cheerfully bound through the corridors of the Ark as she awaited for the next shipment of supplies from Cybertron. She had spent every last credit she saved within the last orbital cycle for the "perfect gift" or rather gifts for her crush. It was a wonder to learn that female organics on this planet would do such a thing in courting but considered giving it a try to gain the next step in a forming relationship with the mech.

Almost without thought she punched in the code for the door to the security monitor room for monitor duty with Red Alert, the Security Director, while counting the kilks on her chronometer.

"You're awfully cheerful," Red Alert commented, not turning around. He already knew it was her because he watched her through the monitors. Satellite sat down beside him in her chair as she graced a few keystrokes on the data pad before her with a tender servo.

"I'm expecting something in the next shipment from Cybertron." She gleefully forwarded, catching the mech's attention.

Turning, Red Alert raised an eyebrow, "I thought you didn't have any family left so how are you receiving care packages from Cybertron?"

It was true, both her creators were killed not long after the war with the Decepticons began but this only made her smile. "No silly, I spent every last credit I have been saving this orbital cycle to buy a few things. I hope he likes them."

"'He'?" Red Alert echoed as she nodded in confirmation, her face plate heating to a faint red as she blushed. "Who is the lucky mech then," He asked inquisitively as she watched her fidget.

It was funny how he could make her squirm. In fact, most of the other Autobots were pretty good at making her squirm considering her coding. She was the first femme in nearly a decacycle that he himself had the opportunity to work with and found it amusing that for once he wasn't the one everyone enjoyed teasing till he overheated and needed a could rinse in the wash bay.

She shook her head. "Na-ah. I don't ask you about your personal life with Inferno and Skyfire now do I," she responded with hints in her tone that caused Red Alert's face plate to heat before turning back to his monitor as he recalled the previous dutycycle when Inferno had "captured" with while he was inspecting the docking bays.

Satellite turned back to her data pad, giggling, glancing over her duties for the dutycycle that Red Alert set out for her. "So you need me to give frequency bursts within these sectors before Ultra Magnus arrives?" She asked in her calm work tone as she glanced towards Red Alert who nodded.

"Yes. I've been having problems narrowing down the exact areas we were reporting comm blackouts. If we could complete at least this part of our security perimeter then that should get us some slack from both Ultra Magnus and the Primes for a while." He glance to face her, seeing her nod in agreement. "It will also help use to figure out if there is anywhere we can't contact you in, Satellite. It would be inconsiderate and unfair of us to think our _Communications Officer_ is immune to all environment scenarios on this planet now, wouldn't it."

Satellite pouted at the name. "I told you I don't like that name," She stated plainly as one of the monitors blinked yellow with an incoming transmission from Cybertron. Leaning over, she clicked it through as she finished. "I'm not even an Autobot…"

"Well of course you are, sweetie," Longarm's voice chimed over the speakers to both personal, causing both Red Alert and Satellite to heat their face plates.

Longarm always teased them with how cute they were whenever he caught them off guard. Red Alert would normally glitch and lockdown the Ark in the past when he was startled but ever since Satellite was placed within this duty station he's began to come more settle with his glitches, mostly due to sending her out to be pounced and tormented by the others. She didn't mind, considering the first few dutycycles while working with Red Alert, as he was showing her around, the Twins and Bumblebee pounced him and he caused a lockdown of the entire Ark for three solar cycles. It proved a major inconvenience to any productivity to any of the Autobots.

Satellite shuttered her optics with a sighed before regaining her demeanor. "I'm not going to get flustered by another pointless argument again, Longarm." He smirked at her. "May we ask the your designation?" She readied a servo to transfer him to Optimus Prime.

He laughed, "Awe my little femme, if only I was there to fluster you in person," she heated again. Red Alert turning away, snickering. Longarm, leaned towards the monitor. "Your shipment has been confirmed with arrive just a few nanokliks ago."

Suddenly, Satellite's face lit up with her optics bright before turning to Red Alert. "It's here!" She pounced Red Alert, kissing his face plate on the cheek before hugging him, barely able to contain her excitement. "It came early!"

Longarm laughed as he watched a poor Red Alert fluster beneath Satellite.

"You can go get it once we finish our objectives for the day," he tried to remain calm as his cooling vents started up.

Satellite gleefully, leapt off of him as she ran towards the door. "I'll get started then. Thanks Longarm!" She exclaimed, waving to the monitor as he tried to regain her composure, waving back.

"You're welcome, little sweetie," he finished as she left.

"So you know about her care package?" Red Alert turned, asking Longarm who nodded.

"I even know who the lucky mech that she wants to spark with it," he grinned darkly, causing Red Alert to squirm slightly. It had been a mystery to all the Autobots within the Ark who she had a strong affection for. Some even suspecting one another.

Red Alert leaned forward to the monitor, "who is it?" He asked.

Longarm laughed as he looked at Red Alert intently, causing the mech to heat his face plate again. "Let's just say, by some of their coding, they are very much alike." He smirked before ending the communication link.

Red Alert stared as the blank monitor as it flicked back over to an awaiting data line, lost in his thoughts. _Someone who has a similar coding to Satellite? On the Ark?_ He shrugged it off, determined to question her about it when their dutycycle comes to an end. He could also spy on her to see what was within her shipment package to give him clues as to who the mech was.

* * *

Ultra Magnus sat in Optimus Prime's office across from the Prime was a smile on his face plate. Both mechs had their battle plates off their faces to talk more freely with low tones.

"I was honestly surprised when I received your shipment request, Optimus," he stated calmly, causing Optimus to glance up from finalizing his reports for Ultra Magnus. "I didn't expect you to request a _social call_ so soon." He implied, as he smirked at the young prime.

Optimus was flushed, his fate plate heating, as he set his pen down. "I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about, Ultra Magnus." He tried to state professionally as there was a knock o his door. Bumblebee walked in with two boxes and set them down by the door before excusing himself from the office.

Ultra Magnus waited to he heard the door slide shut before continuing as Optimus narrowed his optics on the boxes. "Don't play kawii," he stated as he stood, walking around Optimus' desk to loom over the mech who's focus shifted to him by the action. He lightly traced a servo over the Prime's helm, causing the younger mech to fluster from the gentle caress.

"Thirty high grade energon, two ultra-high grade energon, one package of silvernite bolts, two new data pads, one pen, and a thermo-ion heating blanket," Optimus parted his lips, barely sounding a moan as Ultra Magnus traced a servo down his exposed neck cables. His optics flickered as he tried to maintain control of his sensor network. "If I didn't know better, I think you were asking me to make a sparkling with you."

Optimus tried to turn away as he moaned, biting his lip as Ultra Magnus' servos began to slide under his shoulder armor, teasing the sensitive cables beneath it.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," Optimus confessed as he locked optics with Ultra Magnus. "I only requested the thirty high grade as usual for this lunar cycle."

Ultra Magnus raised an optic line as he glanced as his submissive subordinate. "If you didn't order the others then who within your crew did?"

He released Optimus, who began to pant in relief as hit cooling vents kicked on, his intakes trying to cool his cortex and sensor network before his interface network fully kicked on. Ultra Magnus walked towards the packages and knelt beside them, removing the top to see who the second package was for.

"Satellite?" he glanced up to judge Optimus' response. He soon joined him by his side. "The neutral femme who's working with your team?" Ultra Magnus verified as Optimus opened the box to read the shipment letter.

"'_Hope this helps you land it with your mech. Longarm'_ Longarm? Mech?" He red off to Ultra Magnus who laughed at the bewildered look upon Optimus' face plate.

"Apparently, the little femme you've told me so much about has in interest in one of your crew and wishes to spark bond with them."

Optimus placed the note down in the box as he stood. "Why am I always to last to learn of these things."

Ultra Magus stood, wrapping one arm around Optimus Prime's mid-rift while the other wrapped behind his back across his shoulders, pulling him into a warm embrace, sliding his glossa across Optimus' lips before exploring his mouth.

"Why don't we take advantage of this moment and have ourselves a quickie."

Optimus shuddered within Magnus' arms, submitting as he was swept off his feet, but not before punching in the code to lock his door. Magnus gently laid him across his desk, reaching behind him to knock the items laid upon it off and out of the way.

Optimus leaned forward and kissed Magnus softly before becoming aggressively attached as a blind kitten to his mother's nipple when nursing. He spread his legs, allowing Magnus full access to his interface plate and unit.

Magnus chuckled as he felt Optimus writhe beneath his gentle caresses, tracing the seems of his armor plating along his chassis. With a soft scraping of metal, Magnus' interface plate slide away, releasing a large aroused spike demanding a port or release. Transfluids dripped from the tip.

Trained by response, Optimus' open interface plating slide away. His own spike thrusting upwards for attention as he slid the seals to his ports aside, both forward and aft ports leaking lubricant. Magnus hummed into Optimus' embrace as two of his servos thrust into the forward port causing the smaller mech to arched his spinal cable, bending him into Magnus' form.

* * *

The last blackout point took Satellite almost thirty kliks to reach, climbing down into a small canyon. She opened a comm link to Red Alert. "Red?"

"Coming in clear. Guess even tight canyons are no problem for you," Red Alert laughed.

She rolled her optics as she tapped her data pad, the visor charting information before her optics. "Alright. I'll send the frequency burst off in three kliks followed with a two klik data stream."

She glanced around, spotting a cave. "There's a cave near here. Do you want to test a burst from within there too?"

"Yes, it is within our perimeter so we better get it out of the way. Just to be safe." He responded.

Satellite input the new information in her data pad. "Right. Okay. Cutting communication. Ping in two kliks."

Satellite scrolls through the data pad, selecting a data flow of one of the recordings of Jazz singing with the Twins while they were drunk off of high grade energon. As she counted down before sending the ping then started the stream.

Glancing around, she sighed wishing this wasn't so time consuming but understood it was needed.

"I thought that was you," a familiar voice sent her telepathic messages into her processor.

Satellite's head shot straight up to the ledge to see a silhouette standing there, staring down at her. Narrowing her optics, she spotted a gleam of glossed blue with grey on the mech's proto form. She smiled up at him, replying on the same telepathic frequency, "How did you figure it was me."

He glanced up, looking around before kneeling down. "First, your broadcasting recorded Autobots on all frequencies at various locations, which leads me to conclude you're down a comm check. And second, you're the only communications specialist I am aware of that the Autobots have at their disposial. Is my analysis correct."

She laughed openly, "Yes."

Her attention was taken from him as a warning flashed within her visor, indicating the test was complete. "One moment." She stated to him as she opened her comm to Red Alert. "Transmission?"

"Successful. That isn't a blackout area," he replied as she nodded her head and keyed into her data pad.

Before her, she heard a loud whoomp as the mech leapt down into the canyon, approaching her.

"Alright, I'll head into the cave then will begin transmission within five kliks."

"Affirmative," he came back. She felt a talon grace across her helm causing her to glance up at him. "Be careful out there Satellite. You're near the boarder to the Decepticons and we don't need them attacking you. You aren't designed for combat."

She smiled at the mech, "I know Red Alert. I'll be fine." Closing her comm. "You're going to get me into trouble one of these cycles, you realize this," she tease, taking his talons into her servos as she walked him towards the cave.

With her back to him as she lead the mech off, he followed her not daring to respond.

Dimming her optics to low light resolution and activating her visors night vision, she guided them into the cave a sufficient distance before releasing his talons, allowing his hand to return to him as she clicked away on the data pad before beginning the frequency burst once more.

"How many more of these needless burst do you need to conduct," he asked quietly within her head.

"This is the last one," she subspaced her data pad as she leapt upon him giving him a passionate kiss on his lips, her mouth opening to allow his glossa to trace into her mouth as her wrapped his arms around her.

Guiding her back with the low hum of his intakes as a growl, he pinned her against a cave wall, ravaging her mouth as he slowly dragged his talons down across her chassis, lightly shaving off thin lines into her armor and cutting into the yellow latex seal that coated her armor plating. The experienced caused her to tilt her head back, moaning with pleasure, exposing her neck cables and energon tubes to the Decepticons that held her to the wall.

"A-ah…Soundwave.." she gasped as he pushed into her, grinding her to the wall before recapturing her mouth and stacking it with his glossa.

After a few moments of intense making out, Soundwave released her when he heard the faint click of her chronometer telling her it was time to call back in. Both their vents and cooling systems flaring to cool their internal networks and regain their composures.

Flustered, and sexually frustrated, she opened a comm to Red Alert from within the cave.

"I see your comm works fine from within caves as well," Red Alert commented, causing her to smile.

"But of course. How did the test go?"

"The signal was extremely weak and only detectable on three frequencies."

"Alright, I'll start heading back."

"Roger, Out."

Satellite turned to Soundwave and smiled weakly. "I have to head back."

He nodded, "very well."

"Can I see you after my dutycycle ends? Same place?" She cocked her head to one side. "I have something I want to give you." She stated as she suddenly became nervous.

He smiled, calculating. "That should be perfect, thank you."

And with that she leaned up as kissed him once more before running out of the cave excitedly as she started up the canyon wall and race back to the Ark.

* * *

Red Alert had never seen someone so determined to complete their field reports as quickly as Satellite did. He wondered if she had had any trouble out there when she first returned, noticing the latex seal that covered her chassis was torn with what looked like claw marks. She denied anything happened out there and just scrapped her armor as she was climbing out of the canyon.

"Finished!" She exclaimed suddenly, causing Red Alert to jump with a start.

Extending his hand, "Let me see." She handed him the report as he reviewed it before signing off on it. "Looks good." He handed it back to her and gave her his own reports. "Take these to Prowl and I'll meet you in the rec room for some lite energon."

Satellite nodded and was off, leaving the red and white mech alone within the security monitor station chuckling to himself.

**Author:** Okay…So I feel asleep writing this and decided it was a good stopping point. I still have two essays to complete for classes but otherwise There should be more then fluff in the next chapter. *snicker* I'm open for criticism and ideas though I already have my outline laid out; and I promise you're so not going to see the next chapter coming. You can make bets but only one person in the world knows what's going to happen and she ain't about to post it in the reviews. 'cause otherwise I'd drive up to Tulsa and spank her myself! *mah!*


	2. Ch2 Broken pt2

**Satellite**

Pairings: con: Jazz/Prowl Inferno/Red Alert/Skyfire mentioned

Summary of Ch2: Submitting reports isn't all that it's cracked up to be.

Disclaimer: Transformers is a Hasbro product, has been since its creation back in 1984. All Transformers, names, etc are property of Hasbro. The character Satellite is a creation of my own.

* * *

**Ch2: Broken (pt2)**

Satellite's engine hummed as she neared Prowl's office. She was completely flushed from helm to stabilizer servos since she tuned down the corridor leading her there. Her sensitivity to sound detected rough interfacing beginning, emanating from his office and was slightly terrified to knock He wouldn't know it was her until she speaks up but then he's probably scorn her because she would have been able to process the sounds through the very walls.

She stopped and faced the door, staring hesitantly as she gripped the data pads within her servos.

* * *

"Ah!" Jazz groaned as he fell to the ground, Prowl looming over with a steel baton in hand. Jazz twisted his wrists within the stasis cuffs clasping them behind his back as he coughed energon onto the floor before looking up at Prowl with a smirk across his lips. "Is that the best you got." The Third in Command growled tauntingly up towards the Second.

Prowl returned his smirk as he knelt down, slowly pressing the end of the baton in between Jazz's plating seams of the blue and white racing porsche's abdomen. "We're only getting started, Jazz," He suddenly rammed the baton into Jazz's sensitive circuitry between and beneath his abdominal plating. Jazz jerked his head back screaming a painful moan before panting under the pleasure of his rough treatment.

Jazz leered up at Prowl as the black and white squad car slowly rotated the baton within him. "Now what shall we do about that behavior of yours," he smirked as Jazz quivered, shuddering a moan. His vents hitched as his cooling system kicked on. Jazz bit his lips as he heard the baton click before screaming in agony as electricity was jolted into his systems.

Trashing between cries of pain and pleasure, the TIC panted as his optics flickered from the sensation. Prowl must have had a bunch of pent of stress for him to go straight into rough foreplay but Jazz didn't care. Prowl leaned down and slowly licked his glossa across Jazz's faceplate as his free hand trailed down Jazz's now hypersensitive figure, brushing servos feather-like across his chassis towards his cod-plate.

By reflex, Jazz's cod-plate slide open and away revealing already lubricated sealed ports and a dripping sealed spike chamber. Prowl trailed his glossa down Jazz's face to his neck, nipping at the exposed cables and tubes, teasingly a mock to tear into them with his dentra plates. Jazz turned his helm to the side, giving my access for Prowl as he trembled, gasping as the baton was slowly rotated and probed insinuatingly within his abdomen.

"Release," Prowl commanded in a low growl within Jazz's audio as he pulled the baton from his body, clicking it off before setting it aside. Jazz whimpered and obeyed as his spike was released from it's housing, thrusting fully erect against Prowl's awaiting hand, his servos wrapping around the leaking cable megakliks upon its release. He began to stroke slow but firm strokes alone the spike from base to tip while the now free hand slipped two servos into the fresh wound of Jazz's plating, twisting and tracing alone the hidden cables and tubes that were already abused from the electric probing.

"..gah!" Jazz gasped as his legs trembled his frame. He wantonly whimpered beneath Prowl for the abuse ((because we all know once in a while angry sex is good sex)), his wrists straining against the stasis cuffs.

Prowl smirked against the cables and tubes of the TIC's neck as his grasp of the spike became tighter, stroking even firmer. He removed his servos from the others frame and trance them to one of Jazz's knee joints, bending and moving it aside to open the other up even more to him. The action caused Jazz to fall back onto his back and bound hands, slightly uncomfortable but easily dismissible as he bent both his knees and spread his legs wide.

Prowl gave Jazz an approving smile as his free hand then traced the thigh towards Jazz's aft port. Slowly encircling the sealed rim and lightly pressing two servos against the cap, playful mimicking interfacing against it. Jazz arched against the sensations as his cooling systems powered to maximum. His intakes also fully open, along with his mouth, as he gasped in a much air to aid in cooling his cpu and processor. His engine hummed as his spark chamber pulsed heat radiation outwards from lust and desire for his bondmate.

Prowl bit his lip as he felt the link between them open and began to feel everything he was doing to Jazz. "That's not entirely fair, Jazz," he moaned, tapping the aft port's seal indicating it to be removed which Jazz was more then thrilled to oblige by.

Jazz smirked longingly before sending a pulse of his sensations as a powerful wave through their link to the other. Prowl doubled over against Jazz, squeezing the spike almost desperately as he gasped a choked moan, his two awaiting servos thrusting suddenly into Jazz's port, causing the younger mech to arched against the SIC in return.

Prowl's actions suddenly became primal as he began thrusting his servos into Jazz's port, sliding them out almost completely before ramming them forcefully back within the tight port. His other hand stroking his bondmate's spike at the same pace and he tighten his grip, pulsing his grip as the same time. He growled into Jazz's neck who cried out against the waves of pleasure that began to overheat his cortex.

* * *

Red Alert watched from the monitor room and noticed Satellite standing outside Prowl's office, staring, unmoving, at the door to the office, almost frozen. Cocking his helm to one side he focused on her facial expression and realized she was beat red, contrasting with her yellow armor and grey silver plating.

With a few keystrokes, he transferred to another monitor what was transpiring within Prowl's office only to sudden flush over. He couldn't removing his optics from the arousing sight.

He suddenly felt sorry for Satellite. It was one thing for him to see a video feed with sound transferred over a speaker system and another to be Satellite with her detailed audio sensory.

He soon ignored his thoughts of sympathy as he stared at the display of his superiors, aroused. He slid his hand down along his chassis. He opened a private comm to both Inferno and Skyfire.

_Yes Red? _Skyfire came over the comm.

_Is something wrong?_ Followed up by Inferno.

Blushing, the small mech sent a visual display through their link to the other two as well as the emotion of his arousal. The Security Director heard and felt both his bondmates understanding before they both responded they would be there shortly.

Red Alert nodded to himself as the comm ended and he leaned back in his chair, lightly stroking his chassis and teasing his own cod-plate, feeding images to his two bondmates as well as his the sensations of his touching himself.

* * *

Satellite flushed even brighter as she took a step back, hearing Jazz cry out and Prowl's growling. Her cpu feeding her processor visual detail images of what was going on within the sealed office without her actually seeing it. Her arms slightly trembling as she tried to block the images away to not become aroused herself only to fail as she felt herself lubricate within her cod-plate.

Wincing, she closed her eyes and tried to think of Soundwave.

* * *

Prowl pressed against Jazz as he felt his bondmate climax to overload. He thrust in a third servo with the first two into the heavily lubricated port as he kissed Jazz, capturing his cries of passion. Jazz arched into Prowl, heavily quivering as his optics went white as he overloaded between their pressed frames, across their abdomens.

Panting, Jazz settled back, riding the high of his overload as his cpu began shutting down minor systems to aid in cooling his internal cortex. He panted into Prowl's kiss, feeling his lover slowly rise and release him. Prowl smirked as he looked down at the transfluids sprayed against their abdomens.

He pulled his servos from Jazz's aft and brought the drinking digits to his mouth, gently suckling the TIC's lubricate from them. "Mmm" He moaned, "You're just a delicious as ever."

Jazz's faceplates heated as Prowl stood and aided him up, turning him towards his desk and throwing him down over it. Prowl then knocked everything from the desk as he removed the stasis cuffs, tossing them aside as well before removing his own cod-plate, revealing a heavily leaking fully erect spike and positioning himself at Jazz's prepared aft port.

Jazz quivered under the attention.

* * *

Satellite subspaced the datapads as she covered her optics and heated faceplate with her hands. Her body supported against the wall behind her as it trembled in complete arousal. Her sensors so focused and on an alluring high, she was unaware of approaching steps until they rang clearly within her audios.

Without glancing as to whom it was, she took off heading towards the washracks and coding a lock to the door. _Have to calm down…_ She told herself as he clutched herself, approaching the showers and turning them on, skipping the degreaser and setting it to the oils.

Hot oils soaked into and across her frame, relieving some of the stress but her cpu replaying the images and sounds within in processor. She trembled, dropping to her knees as she gasped for self-control.

Inevitably, she surrendered to herself as she tilted her helm back with shuddered optics as she trailed one towards her cod-plate. Sliding it back and away, she gasped at the heated sensation of the hot oils gracing against her sensitive components. Arching back, the oil washed over her chassis, removing the latex seal covering her armored frame. Her interfacing unit almost overloading for the exposed sensation as the protective seal was removed and her overall sensitivity to touch causing her to gasp loudly in pleasure.

She brushed two servos across her forward port, opening it's seal as she traced her own rim before thrusting her servos into herself. Leaning back with her legs spread, she pressed her weight against her other arm that she placed behind herself for support.

Thrusting her body against her digits to meet with a powerful grind as she panted, replaying the audio sounds within her processor.

* * *

Without much warning, Prowl suddenly rammed himself to the hilt into Jazz's aft, causing the smaller mech to larch forward and thrust into the desk, gripping it, as he cried out in pain that was soon washed over with pleasure as Prowl began to slowly, tauntingly, pullout almost completely only to ram back into the tighten port, hitting every sensor nod within it.

Jazz's grip upon Prowl's desk began to indent it as he began to thrust back against Prowl, meeting him in each brutal and taunting joining. "…P-prowl!" He cried out, his voice laced with ecstasy and lust causing the SIC to chuckle as he gripped his subordinated hips and began to pound into him relentlessly.

He needed this. They both did. Prowl from his pent up frustration and need for release and Jazz to please his bondmate, plus it turned him on when Prowl became aggressive with him. (Bad cop role play -.-')

Jazz could feel through their open link Prowl's overload nearing. Their cooling systems whirled and whined as indicators flashed within their optics, warning them of impending shutdown.

Prowl growled as he ignored his systems as they began to shutdown, feeling Jazz's desperate need to please him before he shutdown. He gripped the saboteur's hips tighter and thrust deeply into the TIC as he overloaded, shouting in his release, "Jazz!", filling him with transfluids as he bucked and quivered a few times, pumping into him. Jazz overloaded for the second time, hard as he gasped in a silent scream.

They both collapsed upon the desk as they panted heavily to aid their intakes and cooling systems. Prowl slide from Jazz as he slowly forced himself up, pulling the other into his arms before gently guiding themselves to the floor to fall into emergency recharge as they shutdown. Prowl kissing Jazz on his helm causing the other to hum is approval, both sharing their love for one another through their link as they passed out.

* * *

Red Alert really didn't wish to start without his bondmates but he ended up anyway as he watched both the SIC and TIC overload and now Satellite trying to please herself within the washracks. He felt guilty for invading her privacy but then again it was his duty to ensure nothing happened to the crew.

He stroked his spike gently, moaning in pleasure as he watched the Communications Officer serve herself with her servos. She was completely laid back across the wash rooms floor with her knees bent, thrusting into now both her ports. She had angled herself for the oil to shower against her interface unit, sending waves of pleasure through her cortex.

He drowned himself in her moans and panting as she mumbled a name over and over, begging for the other, though he didn't bother processing or acknowledging the name at the time. He bit his lip as he closed his optics after turning off the sound from the selected monitor as began sending lustful images to his bondmates.

Skyfire chuckled through the bond. _Do you want me to bring her into our little fun, Red?_ The option caused Red Alert to open his optics as he flushed bright red.

_N-no…_ He responded embarrassingly causing the other two to laugh.

Soon enough, the door to the security office opened, causing Red Alert to turn at the start before he leapt from his chair into Inferno's arms as Skyfire code-locked the door behind them.

**Author:** Okay I got lazy with this chapter. I was writing it and three at the same time but I feel this is a good point to stop and post it while I finish three up. *Yawn* I still have four assignments to complete before class tomorrow. *shakes fist at the clock* Time is against me. Evil Business course. Well at least my professor is cool. Unfortunately, I was unable to live up to my promise at the end of the last chapter. *cries* It'll be in the third chapter. Lol. *passes out on keyboard, drooling*

Feel free to reply. -^^- Though I am disappointed with this chapter. I know I could have done better but I just got lazy. *sniff*


End file.
